Light as Air
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Little Ritsu meets a surprising someone one night.


Music – "Music Box" by Dennis Kuo

Disclaimer: NEIIIIIIIIIIN, which means "no" in German.

* * *

Music boxes always did help Ritsu sleep, especially when he'd had a particularly exciting day going out with his parents or reading with little to no breaks in between. Stories were always fascinating and filled him up with energy that was hard to get rid of.

At night, his mom would tuck him into bed and crank the small music box on the table, which would fill his room with soft, soothing music that made his lids heavy and allow him to sleep in as little as 5 minutes. Though he kept tight-lipped about it around other people, namely An-chan and his small group of friends from school, because he didn't want anyone knowing he was still a baby and needed something like a music box to lull him to sleep. He was already 6, for crying out loud.

Tonight was no different; mom shushed him after he bounced around too much and switched on the—not girly, of course, those fairies were just for…mumbles—music box, folding the thick comforter over his small body and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night, Ritsu," she murmured, stroking his hair.

"Goo' night, mommy," he chirruped in a quiet voice, giggling as she bopped him on the nose and exited his room.

Already he could feel the effects of the tinkling music wash over him, making his muscles lethargic and heavy, and he yawned sleepily, mouth open in a wide 'o'. Just as he was about to drift off to the land of dreams, there was a movement in the corner of his eye. He froze and was wide awake instantly. Was there a monster in his room? Tears of panic began to gather in the corners of his eyes, and he hid everything up to his eyes underneath his blanket, shaking. There couldn't be, he'd already said all the necessary spells to keep them away.

 _No, don't cry. You're already 6. You can beat whatever this is!_

Still, he couldn't make his body listen to his thoughts as some kind of shadow appeared in the spot of moonlight on his wall. A shadow that looked…sort of like a person. A person? Is that a person? His curiosity was slightly peaked, as he was on the second floor so how could a person be up here where he was? He kept still, watching as the shadow moved away from the light and—

 _?!_

He gave a little hiccup of fright, careful not to let his parents know that he was still awake, when a…a person—he was _right_ —appeared on the foot of his bed. Literally. The strange person was perched on the wooden edge of Ritsu's bed, a small smile on his face. Oh, another boy. But older than him. Not as old as his mom, but still older than himself.

"Hello," the person whispered, so weightless and light like a feather crouching there.

"H-hi," Ritsu mumbled back, still keeping his blanket in a death grip. "W-who are you?"

The other boy's smile grew just a bit, eyes glowing golden in the night. "I am Masamune. And you are Ritsu."

 _W-wha-?! How did this stranger know his name!? Did he meet him before? N-no, because he never talked to strangers, s-so…_

"How do you know who I am?" He went to ask, lip curled into a pout. "I've never met you before, and…I shouldn't talk to strangers. Momm—mom said so."

No need to tell this random person that Ritsu still called his mom "mommy". It was too childish.

"Well…I'm not a stranger," Masa…Masan…whatever his name was replied with. "I'm your friend."

 _Friend._ The word echoed within Ritsu's precocious mind. He knew what a friend was, of course. He just didn't understand how a friend could be someone he's only seen this one time. Could friends be like that? From his knowledge, he knew friends had to like each other and spend time together and maybe like some of the same things. Like his friends at school. One of them liked books, and he did, too. Maybe this Masa-person could be his friend. Ritsu didn't not like him, so that was something. And they were spending time together right now. How about things they liked?

"Um…Masa…Masao…"

"Masamune."

"Masamune," Ritsu stumbled over his name, it was so many syllables, "do you like books?"

The other's eyes flashed, and he smiled again. "Yes, I do. I love books of all kinds. Reading is one of my favorite things to do."

"Oh." Oh. This person liked books, too. Loved them, from what he said. That means they're friends, right? Another random thought came to him. "Um…why are you here, Masa-kun?" _Masa-kun._ Well, he couldn't pronounce his full name, alright?

"I was going to come and take you on an adventure. I can fly." He leaned in, as if it were a secret between the two of them. Ritsu gasped. _Flying._ "…but don't tell anyone, ok?"

Ritsu nodded, staring up at him in awe. "Ok. But…" he pursed his lips in thought. "It's late already. I have school tomorrow." His expression drooped when he remembered. _This sucks. I really wanted to go with him. He seems so…nice, and fun. I want to feel like that all the time._

Masa-kun tch'ed and shook his head, then his smile came back full-blast. "Guess that means I just have to take you tomorrow, then. Is that ok?"

The younger boy couldn't keep his outburst of excitement in as he tore his blankets away from him and started to babble, "Really? That would be so—"

A thin finger came up to shush him. "Shh, don't be so loud. You don't want your parents to find out and not let you on this adventure, right?"

Ritsu's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head in a resounding 'no.'

He removed his finger—later, Ritsu would wonder how Masa-kun was able to do that when he was standing so far away from him—and… _floated. In the air._ He was _flying._ Masa-kun chuckled softly and hovered over him. "Go to sleep, Ritsu. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Snug under the blankets once more, Ritsu felt himself slipping from reality out of his control; and, oddly, he thought that there was a whisper of something warm and sweet sprinkling over him, along with the barest touch along his brow, as he fully lost consciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsu felt he was eager for something to happen, though he couldn't remember exactly what it was.

* * *

A/N: This would be interesting to continue—like Ritsu is older and he forgets all the magic and then Masamune comes to visit him again and they're basically the same age—ok. Getting ahead of myself here.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
